extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infection (Sole Series)
The 'Infection' is the main antagonist of the 'Sole' series of books, coming out in 2011. Throughout the series, it tries to kill Michael Shay before he defeats the virus. Origin and History In the May of 2010, a German soldier by the name of Johnson Gurlukavich formed a secret terrorist group, codenamed 'Dead Cell'. He planned to take over the USA, and make its people suffer because of an accident which killed his parents, which he blamed the Americans for. Dead Cell's base was located on an isolated island in the Pacific, which was covered with fog. For over 10 years, Dead Cell was working on the perfect viral bio-agent to threaten America with— however, they were missing a key gene to make it work properly. At that time, a suspicious meteorite crashed in the ocean near them. After bringing it back to the base, Dead Cell's scientists began to study it, discovering living microscopic organisms inside its core. Dead Cell's scientists carefully examined these new organisms, and found that their unique genes would prove to be perfect for the new virus' missing genes. They merged almost perfectly, and Dead Cell was finally ready to carry out their plan to control America. Before its deployment, the virus was tested in numerous labs. The virus was revealed to have the ability to eat through the flesh of its victims— and it began devouring only 24 hours after infection. The base's main scientist, Doctor Brunard, warned Johnson of unknown reactions to human hosts, saying that the virus could be stronger than they thought, since it was adapted to affect alien organisms that had not been studied. Johnson's hate of Americans blinded his judgement and he initiated the plan without studying the aliens too well. Dead Cell then directly contacted the president of the United States (Barack Obama) telling him to surrender the country or else the virus would be released. The president refused, believing that the Americans would soon find a way to cure the virus. Dead cell gave him 1 week to decide, but after he continued to refuse, Johnson released the virus into the island of Hawaii via bombardment. The bomb did more damage then anticipated and left the island in a smoking ruin, leaving only 1 survivor. The military (Unaware it was the virus) brought the survivor to a hospital in Florida where he began spreading the virus everywhere. However after another 3 months, the infection suddenly stopped eating through flesh to the point of causing death, and instead turned people aggressive and animal-like. Dead Cell was immediately aware of this and discussed why the infection is changing. Luckily Doctor Brunard kept some of the organism for study, and concluded that the virus is 'super evolving', making constant changes and adjusting itself. Brunard then explained that the virus (on top of evolving) is designing an intelligence. Meanwhile in New York the infection was beginning to spread and the U.S government (Desperate to contain the virus) decided to bombard the city, resulting in Michael Shay's coma and New York's ruins. Eventually the virus mutated humans into zombie-like mutations, followed by: Air borne, Water borne, pretty much impossible to escape, and the whole world was doomed to the virus. Dead Cell constructed an air bubble to protect itself from the virus. But soon enough Johnson began hearing voices, revealing itself to be the 'Hive Brain', mentally speaking to him. The hive brain is the collected consciousness of the virus, eventually formed by vast evolution and genetic mutations. Johnson allowed the virus to enter the base, believing it to be god and worshiping it. 10 years later the virus had the earth in the palm of its hand, with the rest of mankind retreating to the underground. However, a human with a natural immunity to the virus (Michael Shay) lead a rebel force to the Dead Cell base where he created a cure with his blood and destroyed the virus, including the hive mind. Before its death, the hive mind said that the plague would return with a bloody vengeance. It also stated that its kind created mankind so they could be consumed, which didn't make sense it didn't appear until 2010. The true origin of the virus is currently unknown, and what it meant by being the creators of earth too. It's word hint that it may be an alien organism, rather than a virus, as it was made by alien cells. Intelligence The true potential of the virus's intellect has not been yet speculated. Most of the infections minions are mindless animals that seem to follow the will of the hive brain. The hive brain itself, is very intelligence and obviously is more intelligent than any other creature on earth, knowing of earths origins, and if its species did create earth, than there intelligence must be unanimous. It's intelligence seems to give it mental abilities, as it has been known to mentally communicate with humans, and this may be its sole communication to its minions. It can also spawn hallucinations and control humans. Category:71.100.149.36's Content Category:Characters